User talk:Majushi/Archive4
Mokuna Thank you for correcting the mistakes of my additions. The dates I spoke of about Kuni Mokuna (that he died approx 30 years before the scorpion coup etc) were taken from The Book of the Shadowlands. I there are some contradictory sources, then I will try to find them (let's go reading Way of the Crab, Bearers of Jade and so on) What version should be favored if the books are contradictory ? Euterpia 13:16, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Firstly I want to make it clear that I'm not correcting your mistakes. Just a little copyediting is all... As for Mokuna, I'm not sure what other sources will have information on him. I have Way of the Crab myself, but know a guy I could probably borrow Bearers of Jade and Secrets of the Crab from. He might even have Book of the Shadowlands, so I'll have a look see if I can't find out some more information on Mokuna. --Majushi 13:26, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't bother, I got them all. I aw going to check and write all the dates I can find on the Mokuna Talk Page. Anyway thank for the copy/editing ^^ 13:05, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Cool. No worries about the copy-editing. It's important that the articles maintain a level of conformity. But keep up the good work tho. And remember to reference. --Majushi 13:11, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Categories Seeking a way to upload my database, I realize that the "mapping" of the wiki need a big clean-up ! Categories are not optimize, and it's not easy to search what you need. What do you think adding this to a "to-do" list ? -- Goshimo 18:54, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :I must admit I'm loathe to begin changing the mapping too much. It'll be a huge job to change anything around here really. I'll gladly listen to suggestions, and the Provinces stuff did need more info so that was good. Other than that I'd like to hear what you suggest before we start making actual changes. Is that OK? --Majushi 18:59, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, in fact, I just found Category:Rokugan, Category:Encyclopedia of Rokugan and Category:L5R Wiki... and I try "Browse the Encyclopedia" in the left... And with that, you just go nowhere... It's just like what I do with provinces : Rokugan --> each clan --> each family --> articles. Issue to solve : what I have to do to find all the temple in the Matsu lands ? It's not easy to find, because a lot of article are not in the good categories. Well, I will start, and you will just check ;) -- Say stop if I do too much mistake -- Goshimo 22:52, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Leadership Greatings Dear Majushi, I have a question. I've read that the author of Leadership was the Kami Akodo in the 1st century, in an other source the author was Akodo Haru in 169. Is the second a revised version of the first book, or are they two different? Te last option is a source conflict. I hope not. Thanx, SuduRyu Erudon :Very good question. I'm not entirely sure to be honest. Lion lore isn't my strong suit. I suspect that there is actually a conflict here. That seperate sources claim different authors for Leadership. It has since then been made into something along the lines of Akodo wrote it first. Haru made the text more widely known. Since then more champions have added to it. Or it could be two seperate texts entirely, both named leadership. Anywhichway it's not something i've looked into in depth. Way of and Secrets of the Lion should be the best sources for more information I guess. --Majushi 11:16, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Alternative sources Hi Majushi, I can't remember if we touched the topic already, but would it be acceptable, at some point, to include information coming from Musha Shugyo? I know it is not canon source. However, most of it has been recognized by AEG, to the point that some contributions actually came from AEG itself. I am aware of the risks (retcon), but I was thinking maybe we could add some formatting to this information to actually show what is coming from Musha Shugyo and what is coming from straight AEG sources. Just an idea... Alphast 16:34, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'm afraid that Musha Shugyo information would only be usable information if it came directly from AEG originally. Kinda like l5rsearch for ccg cards. Also, the contributions from AEG have to be in an official capacity. Like Shawn Carman posting on the l5r Story forum's kinda official. --Majushi 17:31, February 19, 2010 (UTC) New around here Majushi, Just leaving a post to say hello. Found this site a few months back as me and some friends were starting a vintage L5R group (Imperial to Jade editions). Lots of good information here about the story of L5R and the places, people, culture, etc. of Rokugan. I may not know much of the new storyline etc. but I started back at the beginning of L5R and have a number of the old Imperial Heralds still. Just finished a degree and looking for work so I hope to have some free time to up date the old Naga info at least. Randmar :Welcome! Any help you can do is much appreciated. Look at other existing articles as guidelines for what to do. Don't worry about breaking anything. It can be fixed. And Naga need help, so go nuts. --Majushi 11:49, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Majushi, :: Will Do! I will try doing at least the Naga I know of from Imperial to Jade, maybe Pearl. :: Randmar 15:56, February 20, 2010 (UTC)Randmar Tonbo wonder Greetings Master Majushi! I've wondered about how Tonbo Kuyuden sliced Akodo Yokotsu in their duel. Actually his parents earned the right to use the Tonbo name at 704. Their duel happened in 711. Logically this Tonbo guy shouldn't be more than 7 years old. Maybe I'm too rigid, but I can't believe that a so young boy could defeat an experienced veteran samurai. What are you think 'bout it? SuduRyu Erudon :I know it's a little unlikely, but all sources support the fact that he was seven. Hey, he might have caught Yokotsu off guard or something. You see a seven year old with a sword you're gonna laugh, not take it seriously... Or the kid was the finest duelist of his generation maybe... A little unlikely, but not entirely impossible... --Majushi 08:22, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Don't understand the problem. There isn't any date for the boy's birthday. He could be born before Tonbo name was granted, and took it at the time of his gempukku, as he swore fealty. -- Goshimo 13:20, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :I have to agree with Goshimo. The two marry and set up schools long before the attack ever happens. That could be one year or it could be ten. We don't know how long Yokutsu complained before gathering troops, or how long it took him to gather troops. But honestly we have no way of knowing if no source is specific about the kid's age... --Majushi 15:44, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I barely agree, cause I have to think that the numbers are against this all, his mother was young, the parents married quickly, etc. But there's a line in WotMinor Clans p41: "...the boy barely past his gempukku..." and "The boy had been well trained." So, it shold be right. SuduRyu Erudon 18:25, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Nice catch. But I still don't believe he was seven. Gempukku can be past between 12 and 16, and 12 is really young. -- Goshimo 07:04, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::That is an awesome catch! It means we can estimate that barely past his gempukku is roughly 14. Which would place his birth at approx 697... --Majushi 19:17, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Great Rokugan map Dear Mayushi, In the last few months I've made a great size highly detailed map of Rokugan. The parameters are: 12 MB JPG, 4419 x 6639 pts, 100 DPI. 112 x 168 cm. You can download it from here: http://rapidshare.com/files/360451387/R.O.K.U.G.A.N._.M.A.P.jpg.html If you agree I'll upload it here. I'm working on it's index (an excel file) now, which will be the next. And if you already watch it, please check it for mistakes. :) Thanks. Actually there are some questionable parts I had to find out. So, there shold be mistakes. (And please ignore Miyagi Seido, I'll erase it, and Tisztavíz, which is Clear Water Village. I'll repair them. :) And I couldn't find out what's that ruin on the southern mantis island near to Tokigogachu (M4).) Thanks again. SuduRyu Erudon 04:05, March 8, 2010 (UTC) The map is good, but I don't think i'll replace the Existing one. I'll definitely link to it on that page tho. Nice Work. --Majushi 13:15, March 8, 2010 (UTC) tech issue I keep having Dear Mayushi, : I just had a quick question for you. Basically I am near done with the naga's I wanted to get done but am finding that whenever I try to create the page from the naga list it freezes. I have tried logging out and tried trying to create the page unlisted etc. but for more than a month this has gone on, only perhaps one hour window letting me get two more done fairly recently. Do you have any idea what the problem may be? I have tried three different computers, changed a ton of internet options and such but still to this day whenever I try to add Tausha or whoever from the list it just stops. Sometimes I get a small message that simply says error on the bottom bar of the web browser. Any ideas would be helpful. Wondering if anyone else has had this issue. Looks like others are posting so seems it might be an issue on my end but what that is has me at a loss. - Randmar 14:26, March 25, 2010 (UTC)Randmar Huh. I have no idea what that's about... Are you saying the l5r wiki itself freezes? Or can you navigate to other pages still? There are times when the Wikipedia people are updating stuff on their servers, or the servers are plain down etc. Other than that I can't say that I know what could possibly be causing your issue... Try having a look in your preferences section in the top right. See if there is anything there that might help... --Majushi 21:10, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : Basically that is it. The L5R wiki page stops responding while the browser allows me to continue on my other pages. So I dug a bit deeper and found out it has been a reoccurring issue people have had with other Wiki sites as well. I have been working in web design as of late so it tied into something I was working on for something else when I stumbled upon it. I have been looking to see if there is a fix for my computers or what not but until then I have one computer that works fine here at home. Thanks for finishing the Naga references up for me. I had planned on doing it until our power went out yesterday due to high winds. So if I find the fix I will paste a link to it here. : Randmar 15:29, April 13, 2010 (UTC)Randmar Cool. Keep me posted. --Majushi 08:54, April 14, 2010 (UTC) L5r ccg beginner I left this on the other admin's page but wasn't sure how to go about using a wikia. Sorry if I didn't do it right, but I got a message saying I could ask you a question, and here is what I posted on the other guy's page. (I made an account this time) Just started playing l5r ccg Samurai Edition with my Spider deck and I am having questions pop up with no one I know who can answer them, with only the Samurai Edition rulebook to help me. Was wondering if there was a chatroom or a forum for l5r where I can talk to people about these problems. I figure out my main problem. Missed a single senteced saying that abilities may only be used once a turn. So the only problem I can think of at the moment is the problem below. Another problem is ruling on stuff like Spider Heavy Regulars (3F, 0C), "Fear Battle: Bow a target Personality or Follower opposing this card with lower force and no attached followers." Even those it says bow a personality or follower, because of the last constraint "no attached followers," would that mean you can't bow a follower (since followers can't have followers)? Thanks for your help and sorry if it's a bother. Daigotsubeginner 17:10, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Answered on your talk page. --Majushi 08:06, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Equipment Edits Majushi, Hope you don't mind my bringing the weapons and armor sections up to date. A few friends and I just started a L5R 4th Ed RPG game, and I recommended this as source. I just want to add some more descriptions and pictures so that others can use it as well. :No Worries. I need all the help here I can get. Make sure to reference things tho, it's very important. Also, I'll have a look at your changes when I get a chance, just to do a quick spellcheck etc. --Majushi 15:59, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Your opinion of the "Story Parts" and "Story Time Line' I just was wondering what you thought of them. Edit: Also what do you think of adding the stories themselves to the wiki? If we did it would make finding information on individuals essayer since we would be able tag them in the story. Macilnar 11:51, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :I see where you're going with the Story Time Lines. I'm happy to let you continue. They'll need categorizing though at some point. I'll have a look at that when I get the chance. : As for adding fictions, I've already made a start here; Fiction Archive. --Majushi 12:39, July 23, 2010 (UTC) At the moment I have been categorizing using Story Time Line and Story Parts. The difference between the way I organized Story Parts and you organized Fiction Archive is that I used kazenoshiro.com list as my template. I'm not sure which is a better way to organize them. Macilnar 13:32, July 23, 2010 (UTC) : I'd say use the KazeNoShiro format for now in the Fiction Archive. The Story Time Line you've made can stay as is though. They're different entities really. One lists all fiction in order of release (by era) and the other lists them chronologically by events in the fictions themselves. --Majushi 15:37, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks thanks for the help! I'm new at editing these kinds of stuff. --Bayushi Junjiro :No worries. I'm always here if you have any questions. Don't hesitate to ask. --Majushi 12:39, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Kakita Nanami Thanks for the Help with Nanami's page.I'm still trying to get the hang of how this stuff works. Do you know how to enlarge the picture? JamesJames Compton 21:42, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :No worries. I think the reason the wiki still shows the small image in the corner version is beause of the browser. Refreshing the page using Ctrl+F5 should've done the trick, but sometimes it just doesn't for some reason. Might be worth clearing your cache to help the browser load the page anew. Oh, and please try and reference the information you put on here. Either use a ficton from kaze no shiro or the List of abbreviations for the Roleplaying book you found the information in (with page number!). user the <> ref tags to make it automatically turn up in the bottom references section. As always, if there's anything I can help with please don't be afraid to ask. --Majushi 06:23, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Mirumoto Ichizo Mirumoto Ichizo was last seen with Kasuga Keiko riding away from the mountain before the appearance of the Dark Oracle Chosai in the "The Return of Dark Fire." Chuda Ruri I was wondering if it would be appropriate to add the Crab stub banner at the bottom and how to include the little link between the text section and the reference section. Thanks for all the work you do on this site! :Crab stub sure. Though she shall remain Chuda because she's just pretending to be a crab.